


Freckles

by Purpleologist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith is now Aware, Freckles, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), lance has freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Freckles.He had freckles.Lance McClain, the most obnoxious Blue and Red Paladin known the man-and-alienkind, had freckles.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Freckles man. Freckles are _awesome_ and I totally headcanon that Lance "I would spend every day of my life on the beach if I could" McClain has hundreds of them that we just didn't see because they were in SPACE and you can't get freckles in SPACE now can you hmmmmmmmmmmm  
>  ~~flawed logic but logic nonetheless fite me~~

Freckles.

He had freckles.

Lance McClain, the most obnoxious Blue _and_ Red Paladin known the man-and-alienkind, had _freckles._

Keith didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before, especially because there were so _many_ of them. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but compare them to the multitudes of stars that covered the skies, but the only thing that managed to find its way out of his mouth was “Uh”.

Lance hadn’t even been doing anything that extraordinary in the first place to make Keith notice. He was just… being Lance.

He was laughing and smiling and messing around with his siblings and Hunk and Pidge and generally acting like himself, telling some joke or another that he’d come up with during their journey to his older sister while a girl who could’ve been his twin leaned on his shoulder, deep in conversation with Pidge. It was bright and it was sunny and Lance had discarded his jacket and baseball tee for a tank top, because it was summer now and too hot for so many layers. It was embarrassing, really, how distracted something so simple as _skin_ was to Keith.

But then again, it was _Lance’s_ skin. Miles and miles and miles of it in all his long-limbed glory, covered in _freckles_. Freckles on his shoulders, freckles on his arms, and, if he could get close enough without having to face the chattering ground around him, Keith would bet some on his face as well.

“It has to be the sun,” he mumbled, crossing his arms and frowning (to maintain appearances, he insisted, because he was the grouchy one and couldn’t be caught smiling or staring dumbly at Lance and his stupid smile and his stupid eyes and his stupid _freckles_ ). “We were in space for a year, he wasn’t exposed to Earth’s sun, and he just didn’t have freckles.”

“What was that, Keith?” Shiro asked, looking up from the tablet he was reading some sort of important information on, a shadow of a knowing smile hidden in his features.

“Nothing.” Keith told him, both of them well aware that he was lying because you didn’t just spend five years growing up with someone and not learn how they lied.

“Hmm,” Shiro followed Keith’s gaze and let out a quiet chuckle. “You can go over and talk to them, you know. They _are_ your friends.”

“Friends? What are those, I don’t have any.” He said drily, tearing his eyes away from Lance and his smile and his _freckles_ and focusing on Iverson and his droning words.

“—and if we streamline the graduation process by accelerating the rate at which pilots can graduate—”

Lance and his stupid freckles it is.

**Author's Note:**

> yup this is the end it's short it's cute it's keith pining like a goofball because "lance and his stupid smile and his stupid eyes and his stupid _freckles_ " no future chapter just this i hope you liked it


End file.
